


Heavy Rain Rewritten

by Puddinghead23



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddinghead23/pseuds/Puddinghead23
Summary: Ethan manages to save Jason but was left comatose. When he awakes he finds that his sons are traumatized by the accident and out of grief and fear he would never wake up, Grace found comfort with another man.He tries to rebuild his life for him and his sons only to have them snatched away by the feared Origami Killer. Can Ethan survive and complete the trials in order to save his children?





	1. Ethan - Chapter One

His life had been picture perfect. A loving wife, two adorable sons, a great career. Everything had been going perfect until that fateful summer day when they took a family trip to the Mall. His eldest Jason had just turned ten and his youngest Shaun was eight. Ethan loved his sons more than anything in the world. The Mall was packed to the brim that day with more people than he remembered ever seeing there. Crowds of people were coming into the Mall like it was going out of fashion. Ethan was not looking forward to getting through that crowd to get to the car. The family was on the second floor walking past the shoe store.

  
“Hey, I’m going to have Shaun try on a pair of shoes” Grace had said “Wait here, ok?”

  
“We’ll be here” promised Ethan putting an arm around Jason's shoulders. Jason was a good kid but he tended to have a habit of wandering off when distracted. “Right buddy?”

  
Jason nodded. “Right”

  
Grace and Shaun walked into the shoe store. Ethan leant back on the railing to wait for them. That’s when he looked down to Jason and saw he had wandered off down the isle. “Jason” he spoke walking after his son. He could see Jason was walking towards the clown which was selling balloons. When Ethan caught up he knelt down to Jason's height. “Jason, you really shouldn’t wander off like that”

  
“Dad can I have a balloon? Please Dad, I really want one” Jason pleaded ignoring his Dad's gentle telling off.

  
Ethan couldn’t say no to those big brown eyes “Ok, I’ll get you one” Jason smiled brightly and went over to the clown. He chose a bright red one, his favourite colour. He then began to walk off once again when Ethan was about to pay the clown. “Jason stay there. Wait for your father, Jason” he said more firmly this time. After a few tries he found his wallet in his back pocket. “Keep the change” he said giving the Clown a five dollar bill. Ethan looked to where Jason should be standing only find Jason was gone. “Jason?” he called looking around unable to see him anywhere. Ethan started to worry.

  
“It is impossible to try on a pair of shoes with this crowd” Grace spoke coming towards him with Shaun. She noticed his worried expression and then noticed Jason wasn’t with him. “Where’s Jason?”

  
“I – He was right here with me. I looked away for a moment and he was gone” explained Ethan now getting more worried.

  
Grace's eyes widened “What do you mean gone?”

  
“Stay here. I’ll find him” Ethan rushed off to find Jason calling his name but to no answer. There were too many people for Jason to hear his shouts. He peered over the side to look at the literal sea of people below and caught sight of Jason and his red balloon in the middle of it all “Jason!” he yelled now running to the escalator. The jumped past the people already on it. He had to find him before Jason was lost in the crowd.

  
_One second. I look away for one second!_

  
“Jason!” he continued to shout making his way through the crowd. He could make out a red balloon near the car display but discovered it was the wrong boy. He looked up and found another red balloon heading for the door. “Shit, I’m gonna loose him” Ethan struggled to squeeze past people to get to the door. People were everywhere and no one was giving him space to get through. He at last reached the outside but could no longer see the red balloon. “Jason!” he was frantic now. What if Jason had walked down the street or God forbid, someone had taken him. But to his immense relief, he spotted Jason on the other side of the road looking in a store window. Ethan cupped his hands and yelled “JASON!”

  
Jason headed him yell for him and waved back, smiling not realising he had scared the pants off his father.

  
A car turned to drive down the road at the same moment, Jason ran across the road. Indescribable terror filled him in that moment. Ethan didn’t even think, he just bolted to save his son. “JASON, NO!” He managed just in time to push Jason back out of the way. The ten year old landed on his bottom with a thump, frazzled but unharmed. Ethan on the other hand had taken the full force of the car. Though the driver tried to stop in time the damage had already been done.

  
“D-dad?” he asked quietly when he realised his father wasn’t moving “Dad. Dad wake up. Wake up!” Jason shook his father but to no avail. It was then Grace ran up with Shaun when she heard the commotion.

  
“Ethan!” she screamed running to her husband’s side. She fell to her knees sobbing “Ethan! Oh god no, please no. Ethan, oh my god no, please no” behind her Shaun stood unable to understand what had just happened. Soon sirens were heard as ambulances raced to the scene to help. Jason's red balloon floated away it’s owner not caring about it anymore.

It would take six months for Ethan to wake up. Waiting for him were his crying sons and guilt ridden wife. Shaun was crying that he was so happy Dad was awake and he couldn’t wait to show him all his new artwork. Jason on the other hand cried while begging forgiveness for the accident. He blamed himself and nothing Ethan said could calm him down. That left Grace. In the months Ethan was gone, Grace had fallen into depression and had sought comfort from her friends. One male friend in particular who had always hung around Grace waiting for Ethan to screw up or leave. Ethan was heartbroken when he found out. It was as if he blinked and his perfect life had vanished before his eyes. His sons traumatized, his wife unfaithful. It was a nightmare.

Ethan did forgive Grace but he just couldn’t forget. It didn’t help that Grace refused to stop talking to the man she cheated with. He understood he had been her friend since High school but didn’t his feelings matter? In the end they didn’t and three months after waking up, Ethan moved out. He found a two bedroom house about a ten minute drive to the boys school. It wasn’t as nice as the house he had build himself but he made it as homely as possible for his sons. He decorated the boys room with a bunk bed and art table, colourful walls and twinkling lights. He tried his best but he could tell Jason still felt guilty for what happened. Ethan decided it would be best if Jason saw a therapist. He himself was seeing one and it did help so he thought it would help Jason as well.

* * *

  
It was now two years since the accident and Ethan was picking up his sons from school. The rain was coming down thick and fast and soaking him as he waited. It was his week with the boys and he had hoped the weather would have stayed dry for them. It had first only been a trial separation but not long after Ethan moved out, the man she cheated with had worked his way into the house Ethan had built. The separation soon turned into a divorce. The divorce had been hard on Shaun and Jason and they weren’t too fussed on the new man living in their home. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his sons walk out of school together. Jason was going to start Middle School soon and he wanted to spend as much time with Shaun at school at possible.

  
“Hi Dad” they both greeted

  
“Hey boys. How was school?” he asked them opening the car door for them

  
Jason shrugged “Not bad”

  
“I got an A- on my test” Shaun announced happily

  
Ethan got in the car after making sure his boys were buckled in “That’s great buddy” he glanced in the rear-view mirror. _Jason's looking down today. Must be a bad day_ Ethan thought. _I'll make him his favourite for dinner. Maybe that will help._

  
The drive home was quiet save for the music playing from the radio. It was still bucketing down when they got home. Jason and Shaun rushed in first shedding their wet costs and hanging them up.

  
“Shoes boys” Ethan reminded taking off his own coat. They obliged and left their wet shoes next to the radiator to dry off. They then went to turn the TV on in order to watch some cartoons. Ethan grabbed the mail that he had left of the side table that morning. It was the regular bills and spam mail but one letter stood out. It was a plain white envelope with his name typed by a typewriter and no return address. He opened the envelope and found a typed letter with a cryptic message about parents loosing their children and never seeing them again.  
Ethan didn’t think much of it. He placed the letter down and picked up the newspaper. The headline chilled him.

  
**The Origami Killer Strikes Again**

  
He dropped the paper, hands trembling. Looking over at his own sons, he couldn’t even imagine that happening to him. The very thought was enough to chill his soul. He forced himself to take a breath.

  
_It’s not my kids. They're safe and watching cartoons_ He told himself.

  
The rest of the night went by without incident. He fed them breakfast for dinner which was Jason's favourite. He smiled while watching them make funny faces with their pancakes. He helped them with their homework and even let them stay up a bit longer so they could finish watching the movie. At just gone nine he put them to bed after hunting for Shaun's teddy bear which he found in the laundry room. Shaun took the top bunk while Jason took the bottom one.

  
“Goodnight boys”

  
“Night Dad” the brothers said together. Ethan switched on the night light and exited the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

  
“Jason?” He heard Shaun ask his brother

  
“Yeah” came Jason's reply

  
Shaun paused “Why do you look sad all the time?”

  
It took a moment for Jason to respond “Its alright Shaun. It’s nothing”

  
“You know Jason, what happened that day wasn’t your fault” the younger brother told him. Jason curled up under his blanket.

  
“Yes it was” he whispered. Outside Ethan felt his heart clench. He took a step forward and reached for the door handle when his body froze. Then everything began to get fuzzy and dazed. Ethan blinked feeling himself go off kilter. He took a shaky step back from the door. Something was wrong. He... He felt strange. He... He was...  
When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the pouring rain. An origami paper animal in his hand and no idea how he got here.

 


	2. Norman - Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter to introduce a few more characters. I didn't want to say too long on the crime scene because it's a relitively short scene in the game. Hope you all enjoy :)

Another crime scene. Another slew of reporters. Another tiny body dumped on a wasteland. Norman Jayden Parker his car behind the camera van. His hands were trembling but it wasn’t for what he was about to see. He was suffering withdrawal from a drug called Triptocane. The drug had come with his state of the art government approved, Ciberlife designed glasses. The glasses were essentially a computer he could see through that basically made waiting for forensic testing obsolete. With a wave of his gloved hand that connected to the ARI model glasses, he could scan and examine a crime scene all by himself in record time.

ARI came with a price. Splitting migraines, fevers, fainting. Triptocane had been developed to combat the symptoms but Norman had quickly discovered he was trading one set of problems for another. And with Doctors warning of Triptocane causing detrimental health issues, Norman quit cold turkey.

  
Withdrawal was a bitch to contend with.

  
He forced himself to stop trembling and placed the emergency Triptocane back in his pocket. Then he exited the car and walked towards the yellow tape barrier where two officers were stopping people from entering the crime scene.

  
“No civilians past this point Sir”

  
“I’m Agent Norman Jayden. FBI. I was told Lieutenant Carter Blake would be here”

  
The officer surveyed him up and down “You got a badge, Agent?” he asked not quite believing him. Norman inwardly sighed. He had to deal with this a lot due to him looking younger than what he was. He wordlessly showed his FBI badge to the officer who nodded. “Lieutenant Blake should be under the bridge where they set up”

  
“Thanks” Norman bent under the yellow tape and followed the path to the empty wasteland. Well, it had been empty until early this morning. Now dozens of policemen were scouring for any clue they could catch. A small white tent in the centre of it all. He stopped a passing officer. “I’m looking for Lieutenant Carter Blake”

  
She pointed to the fence where a bearded man was giving orders. That must be him. Norman made his way avoiding the mud and puddles as he did. “Lieutenant Blake? I'm agent Norman Jayden. The FBI sent me aid with the case”

  
The Lieutenant greeted him “Now if you're looking for rain, dead bodies, and highways, you've come to the right place” 

Blake lead him through the crime scene towards the sort of home base they made under the bridge. The spoke a bit about the case, whether there were any witnesses or if the body had been identified yet. Norman could tell the other man wanted to solve this case as fast as possible. Though his behaviour and attitude were... unique to say the least. Lieutenant soon left him to his own devices when he moved to speak to another officer. Norman took this chance to place his ARI glasses on and begin to work.

  
_**Video Memo recording. Agent 47023, Norman Jayden. Tuesday, October 4th, 2011. Time is, 8:14 am.** _

  
Norman scoured the crime scene from top to bottom and found forensic evidence missed by the police. Pollen from an orchid flower that trailer from the body to the train tracks and ended at the edge of the wasteland. Traces of blood on the train tracks from someone already dead. He found footprints that didn’t match any of the officers so there was a chance they belonged to the killer. Following the footsteps lead him to a hill in which he would have to climb up to follow the prints. Due to the rain it was very muddy and hard to grip onto. By the time he reached the top his suit was covered in mud.

  
At the top of the hill was a small patch of empty ground next to the highway. There he discovered more footprints and more importantly, tire treds. ARI memorised the treds for him to examine later. With nothing else of importance up here, he scaled back down the hill to examine the body. The body of the young boy laid under the white tent. He laid flat in his pack with a white orchid placed on his chest. Norman noted his face was muddy and that there was bruising on his body including a cut on his leg. A scan of the boy proved it was indeed Jeremy Bowls, the ten year old boy that was reported missing five days earlier. He also noted the origami figure shaped like a bear in the boy's hand.

  
Seeing nothing else, Norman shut the tent back up and stood once again. I’ve seen all there is to see. _Better head back before I catch phenomena._

  
“Hey, I’m heading back to the station. You staying?”

  
Norman shook his head at Blake “Nah, I’m leaving too”

  
Both men headed for their cars in silence. Norman still wasn’t sure about Blake. His file showed him to be a stellar officer with a record of solving cases fast, but something about him rubbed Norman the wrong way. Though he was grateful Blake hadn’t commented on his muddy clothes. He'd have to go and change before meeting with Captain Perry. Norman hadn’t checked into his hotel yet, wanting to get strait into the case before anything else. His suitcase was still in the trunk.

  
He was just about to drive off when his phone went off. He fished it out of his coat pocket and noticed it was his Boss's number back home.

  
“Hey Boss”

  
**/Morning Agent Jayden. Listen about your accommodations.../**

  
Norman frowned “What is it?”

  
**/Well.../** He paused **/As it turns out there’s some big event happening in the city and the hotel is sold out. It also means since you didn’t check in this morning, they’ve sold off your room/**

  
“What!?” he asked shocked “You’re kidding me”

  
**/Sorry kid. I tried explaining it was FBI business but no dice/**

  
The young Agent sighed “Look, don’t worry about it. I’ll find somewhere else. There's gotta be somewhere I can stay"

  
**/Atta boy/** he praised **/And I’ll foot the bill so try and find somewhere nice/**

  
“Yes Sir” Norman then hung up. He laid his head on the wheel and groaned “You gotta be fucking kidding me”  



End file.
